


Paranoia

by LunaticMao



Category: Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors
Genre: Gen, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Mental Institutions, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Paranoia
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 13:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11149164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaticMao/pseuds/LunaticMao
Summary: Permainan bisnis yang mematikan berakhir dengan pengkhianatan yang membuat Cao Cao kehilangan segalanya. Segalanya bukan hanya berarti harta dan tahta, tetapi juga jati dirinya. Tapi, benarkah itu? "Aku tahu kau tahu aku ada dimana sekarang. Tolonglah, aku ini tidak gila! Kau harus percaya padaku! Keluarkan aku dari sini!" [Reuploaded from FanFiction.Net]





	Paranoia

**Author's Note:**

> An old piece originally posted on FanFiction.net.  
> Mungkin ada yg pernah baca?
> 
>  **Warnings:** Modern day setting (Mental Asylum), medical condition OOC-ness, symptoms of hysteria/paranoia, Insane!CaoCao, very vague [CaoCao/SimaYi] and [CaoCao/XiahouDun]
> 
> Dynasty Warriors © Tecmo Koei

**PARANOIA **

_Dia ada di sana._

Pikiran itu terus menghantuiku kemanapun aku pergi bagaikan penyakit. Aku tak bisa melihatnya atau mendengarnya, tapi aku tahu dia ada di sana, di suatu tempat, mengawasiku dengan seksama. Aku bisa merasakannya.

Sejak hari itu aku terus berlari menghindarinya. Tapi aku tahu, sejauh apapun aku berlari aku tak akan mungkin lolos dari pengawasannya. Aku bisa merasakannya, tatapannya yang penuh dengki dan dusta, tawanya yang mengejek, kata-katanya yang berliku penuh rahasia. Aku merasakan semua itu, dan aku masih merasakan kebenciannya padaku.

Aku sudah berusaha meyakinkan semua orang bahwa ia akan kembali untukku. Ia akan datang saat aku lengah dan ia akan berusaha membunuhku. Aku sudah lama mengenalnya, dan aku sangat mengenalnya. Aku tahu pikiran kotor seperti apa yang ada dalam kepalanya. Pria licik itu akan datang dan mengkhianatiku untuk yang kedua kalinya, aku yakin itu.

Tapi tidak ada yang mempercayaiku. Aku sudah mengatakan segalanya, aku sudah berusaha meyakinkan mereka dengan segala cara, tapi semua itu sia-sia. Mereka sama sekali tidak menanggapiku dan menganggapku sudah tidak waras. Mereka berkata bahwa hal seperti ini sudah biasa terjadi di dalam dunia bisnis, dan bersikeras bahwa aku melebih-lebihkan hal itu dan aku hanya mereka-reka segalanya di dalam benakku. Mereka mengira aku sudah gila.

Aku ingat tatapan iba yang diberikan Xiahou Dun kepadaku terakhir aku bertemu dengannya. Tatapan itu bagaikan tatapan kepada seseorang yang tak dikenal, walaupun ia adalah sepupuku. Bahkan saudaraku sendiri menganggap aku sudah kehilangan akal sehat.

Pi, anakku sendiri, juga melakukan hal yang sama. Aku tahu sejak kepergian ibunya ia jarang pulang, tapi sejak kejadian itu kini ia nyaris tak pernah di rumah. Kalaupun ada, ia akan memperlakukanku seperti jompo yang akalnya seperti kembali menjadi anak kecil, berbicara lantang dengan nada mengejek dan mengabaikan setiap kataku bagaikan lelucon. Ia sudah menganggapku tidak ada.

Aku tidak mengerti mengapa begitu sulit untuk membuat mereka semua percaya. Aku tidak mengada-ada. Nyawaku dalam bahaya, dan mereka semua bersikap seperti tidak ada apa-apa. Apakah mereka tidak lagi peduli denganku? Apakah aku bukan siapa-siapa lagi di mata mereka setelah semua bisnisku hancur dan berakhir? Apakah mereka hanya mempedulikan hartaku semata? Aku tidak mengerti lagi.

Aku terbangun di sebuah ruangan yang asing. Tempat itu berwarna serba putih. Saat melihat sekeliling aku menyadari beberapa orang yang tak kukenal. Mereka mengenakan masker dan memakai jubah putih. Saat seorang dari mereka menyadari bahwa aku telah siuman, ia menghampiriku dan tersenyum ke arahku.

"Mr. Cao Cao, anda sudah bangun? Apa anda merasa lapar? Saya akan mengambilkan anda makanan."

Wanita asing itu memperlakukanku dengan begitu lembut dan berbicara seakan aku adalah orang dungu. Aku tahu ia mungkin berpikir kalau aku tidak tahu, tapi aku tahu, dan aku tahu betul tempat apa ini. Ini adalah rumah sakit jiwa. Seseorang telah yakin bahwa aku mengidap gangguan mental dan membawaku ke tempat ini.

Dengan murka aku melompat turun dari tempat tidur besi dan menyergap perawat itu, berusaha mencekik lehernya dan melukai lengannya. Aku tidak sudi dianggap tidak waras. Aku bukan orang gila. Seseorang harus mempercayaiku. Para perawat lain segera bergegas ke arahku dan berusaha menghentikanku. Aku memberontak dan berteriak. Satu-satunya hal yang ada di benakku saat itu adalah berusaha membuat seseorang percaya bahwa aku tidak gila, bahwa aku tidak pantas berada di tempat itu. Aku ingin pulang.

Hal terakhir yang kusadari adalah hantaman keras di belakang kepalaku dan seluruh pandanganku menjadi gelap.

Hari demi hari berlalu dan aku sudah menjadi bagian dari tempat itu. Tapi tidak berarti aku telah menerima kenyataan bahwa aku sudah ditolak oleh seluruh keluarga dan teman-temanku. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan hal itu. Aku harus mendapatkan kembali kepercayaan mereka dan membuat mereka menarik kembali segala pikiran mereka tentang diriku.

Mereka menganggapku berbahaya. Kemungkinan besar karena aku mencoba menyerang seorang perawat pada hari pertama aku ditempatkan di penjara keparat ini. Aku dikurung di dalam sebuah ruangan yang dindingnya dipenuhi busa dan bantalan lembut. Mereka benar-benar memperlakukanku seperti orang gila dan berpikir kalau aku akan sengaja membentur-benturkan kepalaku ke arah dinding.

Aku mendengar suara kunci menggema dan pintu besi yang menghalangiku ke dunia luar terbuka. Seorang pria yang mengenakan pakaian yang sama dengan semua perawat di tempat ini menatapku dan tersenyum.

"Selamat siang, Mr. Cao Cao. Hari ini begitu cerah, sehat untuk berjalan-jalan dan menikmati udara sejuk di luar. Mungkin anda ingin menemani saya?"

Dengan sekuat tenaga aku menahan diri untuk tidak memukulnya atau berkata kasar. Sampai saat ini pun mereka masih belum menyadari kalau aku tidak gila dan memperlakukanku seperti pasien lainnya. Setiap hari pada pukul dua setelah jam makan mereka akan mengajakku berjalan-jalan di luar dan menikmati pemandangan. Tidak semua pasien diperbolehkan keluar bersama, masing-masing memiliki jadwal tersedniri untuk menghindari perkelahian antar pasien.

Dengan patuh aku mengikuti perawat itu keluar. Ia menuntunku di depan berjalan menyusuri lorong-lorong menuju kebun. Setiap hari hal yang sama terulang sampai rasanya aku sanggup berjalan dengan mata tertutup. Aku melihat beberapa pasien lain juga dituntun untuk melakukan hal yang sama. Mereka dengan patuh mengikuti perawat mereka masing-masing tanpa mempedulikan apapun di sekitarnya. Merek bagaikan memiliki dunia tersendiri.

Tapi tidak denganku. Aku bukan orang gila. Tidak seperti mereka, aku tidak pantas berada di tempat ini dan aku akan berusaha dengan cara apapun untuk melarikan diri dari penjara ini. Beberapa hari terakhir aku habiskan untuk memperhatikan gerak-gerik para perawat. Aku berusaha mencuri kesempatan untuk melarikan diri dari pandangan mereka dan lari menuju ruang operasional, dimana ada telepon yang dapat menyambungkanku dengan dunia luar. Satu-satunya tempat dimana aku bisa mendapatkan bantuan.

Kesempatan itu akhirnya kuraih dan dengan cepat aku melesat ke dalam ruangan tak terkunci di ujung lorong. Saat siang hari, semua perawat sibuk memperhatikan para pasien dan ruang ini selalu kosong. Ini adalah kesempatan yang tidak akan datang dua kali.

Dengan gesit jariku memencet angka yang tertera pada telepon dan menghubungi Dun. Aku dan dia sangat dekat. Walaupun ia mungkin menganggap aku ini gila, aku mungkin masih bisa membujuknya dan berusaha meyakinkannya bahwa siapapun yang memasukkanku ke dalam tempat ini salah. Aku tahu Dun pasti mengerti.

Jantungku serasa berhenti saat suara yang begitu kukenal mengangkat telepon.

"Selamat siang, disini kediaman Xiahou."

"Dun!"

Aku seakan dapat melihat ekspresi wajah sepupuku yang terkejut dan juga takut melalui telepon. Aku sangat bahagia ia tidak langsung menutup telepon.

"Dun, dengarkan aku. Aku tahu kau tahu aku ada dimana sekarang. Tolonglah, aku ini tidak gila! Kau harus percaya padaku! Keluarkan aku dari sini!"

"Mengde," aku mendengar Dun memanggil namaku. Sudah lama ia tak memanggilku dengan nama itu. "Dengar, aku benar-benar menyesal mendengar keadaanmu, tapi aku tidak bisa membantumu."

"Apa yang kau katakan?!" aku nyaris meneriakkannya, tapi rasa waspada menghantuiku, takut kalau-kalau seseorang menemukanku menyelinap dari pengawasan mereka. "Apakah kau tidak peduli denganku lagi? Kita ini saudara!"

"Maaf, tapi aku sungguh tak bisa membantumu. Selamat si—"

"Tunggu, Dun!" Aku menghentikannya. Aku tidak bisa mengakhiri percakapan ini begitu saja tanpa hasil. "Setidaknya katakan padaku, siapa yang begitu tega memasukkanku ke tempat ini?"

Ia tidak menjawab.

"Dun!"

"Maaf," ia membalas lemah. "Aku yakin kau tidak ingin tahu. Maafkan aku, sepupu. Sampai jumpa."

Sambungan telepon terputus dan aku terdiam seribu bahasa. Saudaraku sendiri bahkan sudah tidak mau membantuku. Siapa lagi yang bisa kumintai bantuan kalau bukan dia?

Aku tidak bisa meminta tolong Pi. Sejak ibunya meninggal ia tidak pernah lagi peduli dengan rumah, terlebih lagi aku. Mungkin karena aku selalu sibuk dan tak pernah ada untuknya. Aku tahu ia membenciku, tapi aku juga tahu ia tidak akan sebegitu teganya untuk membiarkanku berada di tempat ini.

Lalu, siapa yang memasukkanku ke tempat ini? Aku nyaris kehabisan akal sampai sebuah pikiran menyambarku dan menyadarkanku dengan tiba-tiba.

 _Si pengkhianat itu._ Pasti dia yang membuatku masuk ke dalam penjara hidup ini.

Kemurkaanku tak dapat lagi kubendung dan aku melemparkan telepon ke arah dinding hingga terbelah dua dengan suara yang keras. Para perawat, yang juga telah menyadari bahwa aku hilang dari pandangan mereka, langsung bergegas ke dalam ruang operasional dan berusaha menghentikan amukanku. Aku berhasil mencakar wajah seorang perawat dan menendang kaki perawat lain, tapi mereka terus berdatangan dan akhirnya aku tidak mampu lagi memberontak melawan mereka. Aku berteriak dan memukul ke segala arah, tetapi tak satupu pukulanku mengenai mereka.

Yang kutakuti selama ini terwujud. Ia memang sedang mengawasiku. Semua orang tidak mempercayaiku, tapi kini semua kecemasanku sudah terbukti. Pria itu memang menginginkanku mati, atau setidaknya menyingkirkanku dari dunia ini selamanya. Aku ini tidak gila. Bukan aku yang seharusnya berada di tempat ini. Ini semua tidak seharusnya terjadi.

Sima Yi. Pengkhianat itu pasti saat ini sedang tertawa penuh kemenangan.

— _Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> Entah kesambet apa tiba-tiba dapet inspirasi buat nulis beginian..  
> Om Cao Cao... maaf ya... kamu tetep karakter favorit saya kok... Q_Q  
> *di-musou CaoCao sampe mati*
> 
> Eniwei, makasih banget buat yg udah mau baca!  
> Maaf random dan pendek... rasanya udh berdosa banget sama chara kesukaan dijadiin bahan buli-bulian begini...


End file.
